FullMetal in Forks
by Super Goat Grl
Summary: What happens when Edward Elric and Edward Cullen meet in Forks? What is Ed Elric hiding? And...Will Bella reveal a secret older than the Cullens? Post CoS a.k.a FMA the Movie Moved from Book crossovers
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Super Goat Grl here and back with a vengeance. I know this is crazy, but I love both of these books/series. I thought that they would make a good combo. Well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Exchange student

* * *

Edward Elric sighed. He hated the cold and the rain, even though he couldn't get out in the sun much anymore, he still hated wet, cold, and cloudy. It made his automail ports ache, and that was no fun to deal with. Unfortunately for him, in his new town, Forks, it rained and was cold several days of the year, he could tell from the town he was in right now, Port Angles. Like 99.9 of the year. He grudgingly stepped out of the warm dry airport, into the cold wet parking lot. He scanned the area until he saw a man and a girl about his age standing holding a sign 'Edward Elric'. He sighed again, this guy was wearing a police uniform, and he looked kind of boring, but the girl seemed interesting enough, even a little pale. He walked over, bringing his red hoodie closer around his face, and his black combat boots and pants soaking from all of the puddles.

"Are you Edward Elric?" The man asked.

"Ja, I mean yes, I'm Edward Elric. I take it you are Chief Charlie Swan and Isabella?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella," the girl said, "but please call me Bella."

"Of course Bella," He replied happily. He stuck out his hand. "Guten Tag?"

"Excuse me?" Bella asked confused.

"Schade, I mean sorry, I sometimes relapse back into German. I said, How do you do?" Surprisingly enough, his voice had hardly any accent when he spoke English, but when he spoke German he had all the right accents.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you. Dad, maybe we should go home so Edward can get settled in," Bella suggested.

"Please call me Ed. Edward is what people call me when their mad at me," He smiled sheepishly.

"Come on Ed, let's get to the car so we can get you settled in," chief Swan said as he turned to an older police cruiser. Ed and Bella followed.

* * *

Bella turned back to hurry Ed up, when she noticed that he was extremely short. '_There is no way that he is anywhere near normal height!'_ she screamed in her head.

As if he could read her thoughts he sighed, "Not as tall as you expected, right? Don't worry, I'm used to it. When you grow up in a town where the twelve year olds are taller than you, you get over height problems." He ran a hand through his golden locks, eyes closed. When he opened them again, she noticed that they were a stunning golden, not topaz, but a shade darker than his hair the color of spun gold, like molten gold just cooling off.

Getting over his eye color, she thought as they got in the cruiser, '_I wonder why he's wearing gloves? Maybe they just do that in Germany, who knows but them?'_ She looked in the side view mirror of the cruiser to see Ed reading as if he was at home, nothing around him to distract him. '_Interesting guy…'_

Edward was waiting outside of the Swans' house. He could sense another vampire coming steadily closer, closer to Forks. He paced on the porch, waiting until Bella and her father got home with the new exchange student. He could hear the police cruiser pull around the corner and he grew still, leaning next to the door as they pulled up. He had wanted to go with Bella, but she thought it better if she went with her dad, father-daughter relationship or something. His eyes narrowed at the foreigner. Long blonde hair was back in a braid, with a red hoodie, black pants and combat boots to go with it. Their eyes met after he pulled his trunk out of the car, his eyes were golden, not so different from his own.

* * *

The vampire was getting closer, but he couldn't tell which way it was coming from. In his unoccupied hand Edward noticed that the kid had a book on Quantum Physics. '_Interesting choice of a fun read,'_ he thought to himself. He quickly scanned his thoughts to see if he could hear anything dangerous. All he heard were two words, "_Winry…Al…"_ then he was blocked. The short blonde narrowed his eyes at the vampire. Edward turned to Bella as she, her father, and the exchange student came up to the door.

"Edward, this is Edward Elric," Bella pointed to the short exchange student. "Ed, this is Edward Cullen." She pointed at Edward.

"Funny how we have the same first name isn't it?" The exchange student laughed. "I think it's going to be a strange year." With that last note, he walked in the door that chief Swan opened while introductions were taking place.

"Bells, why don't you show Ed his room?" Charlie suggested.

"Sure thing dad, be there in a second," she turned to Edward. "Be nice to him, I saw the way you were looking at him. Don't get any ideas." She turned and walked inside, leading Ed to his new room, "Now your room is…"

Edward walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the couch and sat down just as Bella came back. Ed was nowhere to be found. He arched an elegant eyebrow. Answering his silent question, "Ed's unpacking his stuff, said he didn't need any help." She sat next to Edward, laying her head on his marble shoulder and her hand on his frozen chest. "I should probably start dinner," She got up and went to the kitchen, pulling out noodles, and other ingredients used to make pasta. '_Why was I pushed out of his mind?'_ Edward mused as he stood up. '_I guess I'll have to find out.'

* * *

_

A/N: So did you like it? I hope you did. Review and tell me how you liked it, and I will use your suggestions. If you flame it, don't be too brutal, I might break down and cry. Chapter Two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey there loyal readers! I'm back! Let's get on to the story… Shall we?

...Now I know what you're thinking...I'm dead or that I've abandoned this story right? Well read the author's note at the bottom to get the full story.

disclaimer: I own no characters in either Teilight, owned by Stephine Meyer, or FullMetal Alchemist, owned by Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Chapter 2

Finding Friendship

A tool belt, books, books, more books, and other significant objects to Edward- such as his research journal- were spread out all over his bed. His red hoodie was now discarded onto the floor, to reveal him wearing a black tank top underneath. "Man…I hate the rain…It makes my ports ache…" Ed mumbled under his breath while rubbing his shoulder where the automail and flesh meet. Picking up his belongings, he put them in the dresser, and pulled back on his hoodie. '_No use telling them a secret they don't need to know.'_ Ed shrugged as he walked into the kitchen. '_…I wonder why Bella is with a vampire…'_ Ed walked over to the stove, "Bella, this smells great…but you might want to add a little basil, just for flavor."

Bella took out a spoon and tasted the pasta. "Hmm, you're right Ed, thanks." She reached up into the pantry and pulled out a container of basil adding a small amount to the pasta. "This should be ready in a few minutes, if you take a shower it should be done by then," Bella suggested.

"Ja, I mean sure, that sounds really good after that plane ride. The towels are in the closet by the shower, right?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, soap's in the blue bottle," Bella called as Ed went up the stairs.

"Danke, Thank you," Ed called.

When Edward heard the door close, he stood from his seat and went into the kitchen, standing beside Bella. "Bella…I don't trust him."

"Why not?" Bella asked, stirring the pasta sauce.

"He pushed me out of his mind. Not even you can do that, I just can't get inside yours, and that makes me wary of him. The way he glared at me after he did it too made me even more nervous," Edward draped his cold arm on Bella's shoulders. "There's a strange vampire around, I can feel it, and Alice saw it coming, but none of us can tell where it is coming from, and then this guy shows up, isn't that a little weird?"

Bella picked up the pasta and moved it over to the sink and began to drain it. "If he is a vampire, let him tell us in his own time." She dumped the noodles in a bowl and set them on the table, and turned around to face Edward. "Besides, I have you to protect me."

* * *

Ed sighed as he stepped out of the shower, drying himself off. Edward wouldn't trust him after the incident earlier, and Ed himself couldn't blame the poor guy. '_I really don't see a reason for talking about me like he is, but he is just trying to protect his girlfriend…Winry…I really do miss you…_' He pulled on his pants and large t-shirt, and then pulled on his comfy red hoodie. He could smell the pasta on the table, and knew Bella and Charlie were going to be ready to eat soon. He pulled his gloves out of his pocket, slipping them on and plaiting his hair neatly.

"Ed, are you out? Dinner's ready!" Bella called up the stairs as he opened the door.

He stepped out of the door and walked down the stairs, tugging the glove on his right hand higher. Luckily, he had put on socks so his foot wasn't exposed. "Here I am, and dinner smells delicious!" He smiled, hoping to have an appearance of innocence and gratitude. Out of the corner of his eye, Ed saw Edward glaring at him. That was not a good sign…

"Well, since Dad's home, let's eat!" Bella said, going onto the living room to get Charlie.

Edward moved from his position in the kitchen, and into the living room. "Bella, I'm going to leave now, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He gave her a quick hug, and walked out of the door, waving to Charlie, who held a barely concealed glower back at the gesture. The front door closed, and Charlie stood and stretched, before heading into the kitchen.

After dinner was started, there was a long period of awkward silence, which was only interrupted by the chewing and swallowing made as they ate.

Charlie finally broke the silence, "So Ed, what is your family like?"

Ed snorted a laugh, "Well, my Dad and I don't talk to each other, my mother died when I was ten, and my brother died a few years back. I was living with a friend, but he had a lung disease, and didn't live very long. So, I decided to try out America, see if I would have better fortune here." He shrugged at the end, trying and failing to look nonchalant.

There was an awkward silence again, and this time, Bella changed the subject, "So, Ed, what classes are you taking? I might be in some of them."

Ed chuckled inwardly at her "subtle" subject change, "I'm taking advanced physics, advanced chemistry, calculus, history, and English."

Bella and Charlie grinned, "Well, I should be in your Calculus class, and maybe your English and History. You'll probably be with Edward in all of your other classes though." At the mention of the other Edward, Charlie's grin turned into a frown, and he mumbled something under his breath.

Ed sighed as the last food on his plate disappeared, and rose to put it on the sink. Charlie and Bella were still eating, "Um, I think I'm going to go get used to my new room, gut nacht." With that he climbed up the stairs.

* * *

The ceiling fan in the room spun languidly, sending a small current of air around the room. Lying on his bed, he couldn't help but think of the time he and Al had snuck out to investigate Lab Five, where he had done something similar. He shook his head, bringing his left hand up to rub his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose, he really didn't need to be thinking about that right now, he couldn't even cry anymore, and he hadn't when he was able too.

He let out a frustrated sigh, glaring at the wall in front of him as he sat up. He didn't have anything to do so he pulled out his old journal, the years he'd had it worn the cover and the ages were even more dog-eared that when he'd been searching of the philosopher's stone. Pulling out a pen, and another book, he opened both, his journal to a half-filled page and began scribbling furiously as the twilight faded into darkness.

A/N: I'm terriblly sorry! Let me tell you why I haven't updated. For one, After I read New Moon, it totally threw my possible timeline out of wack. Two, This created me to get a massive brain block, even though I knew where I wanted to go. Three, well...I got lazy and lost some of my motivation to write. Oh, You are asking why I've decided to pick it up now? Funny you should ask, I got a simply got a review from a reader named **_Forestwater_**, asking me some questions, and it just made me want to write! So all of you who have reviewed ant I didn't do anything, I'm very sorry, like I sai, I got lazy. All of you should send a thank you to **_Forestwater_** getting my lazy butt back in action. Gracias mi amigos! Hasta pronto!


End file.
